Truth or Dare -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil, the nerdy 'Bi' boy everybody beats up is just about to reieve another beating when he's saved by a brown haired boy. Dan is the new kid at school who cant stand bullying. they meet completely but accident, yet it seems it was fate. seriously these summaried get worse and worse. im sorry .


If Phil had to describe himself in two words they would be "punching bag". Everyday Phil would be beaten black and blue for being bisexual. Phil would always get beat up by a few guys from the basketball team, people would cheer them on. No one ever helped him, everyone was to afraid to. His mom would always say "God helps those who help themselves" but the thing is Phil is to weak to do anything about it. So there Phil was again, people towering over him, his face in his knees as he waited for the next blow.

Dan had only been at this school for one day and he had already seen 3 fights, what was wrong with this place?. he suddenly heard more shouting. great another fight. he saw a large group of people crowded around one dark haired boy. he knew this wasn't a fight. they were bullying the poor kid. he clenched his fists as he approached the group. "leave him alone why don't you?" he asked the boys through gritted teeth.

The boys turned there attention to Dan. "Because he's a fag, and its fun." One of the boys said laughing. "Yeah." Another boy agreed, laughing.

This angered Dan even more "so your beating him up just because he's gay?" he asked glaring at them now "fuck off and leave him alone" he basically growled at them

The boys laughed. One of them punched Dan in the gut and another kicked his leg. They walked over to Phil and threw a couple more blow before spitting in his face and walking off. The boys laughed and yelled back insults to Phil as they walked off.

Dan glared after them "I'll fucking kill them". he picked quickly half limped over to the dark haired boy on the ground and crouched down beside him. "hey...are you okay" he asked softly as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder

"Yeah..." Phil said quietly even though he was in pain. "Are you?"

Dan smiled weekly "I'll be fine, you're the one im worried about" he paused looking over Phil's body "can you sit up?" he asked as he moved his hand to the boy's back

"Yeah.." Phil said sitting up, ignoring the pain. "Thank you for helping me." Phil said quietly.

"no problem" he said smiling sweetly"...you know...we should probably get you to the nurse, your going to need some ice on those" he said pointing out several bruises already starting to form.

"I'm fine...I'm use to it." Phil said slowly standing up.

Dan gave him a concerned look "but..." he sighed lightly "at least let me help you get to were ever your going"

"Its okay... I'm ditching the rest of the day anyways." Phil said giving Dan a little smile.

"oh...right" Dan said, a disappointed look now pulling on his face. he had just meet this boy yet he felt he needed to protect him.

"But thanks for your concern and thank you for help me." Phil said before walking off.

Dan bit his lip "wait!" she shouted, as he caught up to Phil "can we maybe...ditch together?" he asked hopefully. he looked into the boy's eyes, for the first time noticing they're beautiful blue colour "please..."

"Um...sure, if you want to." Phil said smiling a little.

Dan smiled brightly "what's you name by the way? i...forgot to ask before" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"Phil...Phil Lester." Phil said quietly, continuing to walk with Dan.

"im Dan Howell" he answered still smiling "so...where are we going?"

"I was going to go to my house..." Phil said quietly.

"can I...still come along...I mean if your parents wont mind" he asked softly

"Yeah you can come, and my mum is gone away for work so its just me at home."

"okay" Dan said smiling happily again. he had no idea why he was so happy around Phil he was just a stranger. he blinked a few times as he realized something. could he really be falling for the boy he'd just met?

It took Dan and Phil a few minutes to reach Phil's house. "Here we are." Phil said unlocking the door and letting them in. Phil tossed his keys on a table and dropped his bag on the ground.

Dan looked around the house. it was weird being in someone else's house. he rarely left his and it had been years since anyone had invited him over to theirs. he noticed Phil looking at him and quickly said the first thing that came into his head "so, what do you wanna do?" he asked

Phil shrugged. "I don't know play a game?"

"um sure" he answered blushing slightly. great Dan. all he has to do is look at you and you blush. he mentally kicked himself. keeping his eyes on the floor.

Phil smiled. "Okay...know any games? The only game I know is truth or dare." Phil said laughing.

"not really, I don't really get out much" he looked up realizing he'd said something embarrassing "I mean er..." he sighed "sorry, you probably think im weird now..."

Phil shook his head. "To be honest the last time I hung out with someone was over a year ago..."

Dan laughed lightly "probably longer than that for me" he blushed slightly as he looked into Phil's eyes "um..."

"So...do you want to play truth or dare?" Phil asked quietly.

"sure, sounds fun" he said blushing a darker shade of red. he needed to get these thought of Phil out of his head now

"Come on, well play in my room." Phil said leading Dan up the stairs and into his room. "Have you played before?" Phil asked sitting down on his bed.

"yeah, only once though. I got dared to make out with this girl" he shuddered at the thought "it was, ugh, disgusting" he quickly sat down on Phil's bed, trying to say anything else embarrassing.

"Bad luck." Phil said laughing a little. "Do you want me to start or do you want to?"

"you can start, im terrible at thinking up stuff like this "he admitted shyly as he smiled at Phil

"Okay, truth or dare?" Phil asked smiling.

"umm, truth" that was safest one to go for just now...right?

Phil laughed. "...hmm...do you like anyone?"

Dan instantly blushed, looking down "I...um" he sighed softly "no, n-no one" he stuttered

Phil smiled as Dan stuttered. "Okay."

Dan looked up at Phil, trying to stop blushing "um...truth or dare" he asked quietly

"Dare." Phil said smiling.

Dan blushed again. this was his chance "I er...I dare you too" he hesitated "um..."

"Take your time." Phil said giggling.

"I...I dare you to...kiss me" Dan closed his eyes tightly, too afraid to see Phil's reaction

Phil blushed and bit his lip. Phil leaned in and softly kissed Dan on the lips.

Dan's eyes shot open. he smiled into the kiss then lightly began to kiss back.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan deeper. Wrapping his hands around his neck slowly.

Dan pulled Phil closer by the waist. smiling too much to even concentrate on kissing anymore

Phil pulled away and rested his forehead on Dan's, smiling.

Dan blushed deeply as he realized what had just happened "I...uh..."

Phil giggled. "Truth or dare." Phil said smiling.

Dan smiled wildly "dare" he whispered

"Kiss me again." Phil whispered back,

Dan chuckled lightly then pressed his lips against Phil's softly.

Phil smiled into the kiss, leaning in.

Dan lightly ran his fingers through Phil's hair, pulling his closer and deepening the kiss

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, holding him close.

Dan broke the kiss, still smiling "truth or dare" he asked as his smile widened

"Dare." Phil said smiling.

"hmm, cant think of another dare, sorry" he teased

Phil smiled. "Fine, truth."

Dan bit his lip lightly "I don't really have a truth for you but...I have another question" he said softly

"what's the question then?" Phil asked

Dan looked into Phil's eyes then took a deep breath "will you go out with me"

Phil smiled happily and hugged his new boyfriend "of course"


End file.
